1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of preventing non-curing of a seal line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flat panel display apparatus includes a display substrate, an opposite substrate and a driver chip. The display substrate includes a plurality of pixels, each pixel being connected to at least one of a plurality of data lines and gate lines. The display substrate may also contain a plurality of thin film transistors (“TFTs”) for individually driving the pixels; for this reason the display substrate may also be referred to as the TFT substrate. The opposite substrate faces the display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer is disposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate. The driver chip is electrically connected to the display substrate to drive the display apparatus.
In display apparatus designed for middle or small sized electronic devices, the driver chip is typically disposed at a lower side or an upper side of the display substrate. Accordingly, a length along the height of the display apparatus must be increased to accommodate the driver chip. In such a configuration the data lines are relatively easily connected to the driver chip and a seal line may be easily installed and cured to seal the display from external contaminants such as dirt, water, etc.
However, a new design for digital still cameras (“DSCs”) has recently been developed wherein buttons for operating the DSC are disposed adjacent to a display screen of the DSC, so that the driver chip is disposed at a left side or a right side of the display substrate.
However, when the driver chip is disposed at the left side or the right side of the display substrate, data signal lines formed at the upper side or the lower side of the display substrate which electrically connect the data lines to the driver chip block ultra-violet (“UV”) light used for curing the seal line and therefore the seal line may not be fully cured. This may in turn lead to contaminants entering the display apparatus, which in turn may cause the display apparatus to malfunction. A display device having the driving chip disposed to the left or right side of the display substrate while still maintaining a fully cured seal line is required.